Augmented reality allows interaction among users, real-world objects, and virtual or computer-generated objects and information within an augmented reality environment. Within the augmented reality environment, images may be presented on various objects and users may interact with the images and/or objects in a number of ways. However, maintaining images on these objects, receiving input from a user's interaction with these objects, and so forth often pose challenges. What is desired is an augmented reality environment where essentially any type of device or object may become part of the environment and useable for interaction with users.